C 467
467: Night Sea secret Sees Li Qi Ye to be silent, Huang Jiao Fu worried, he has rubbed rubbing hands busily, said: „Sir, so long as you for small asking for leniency, no matter succeeds, small will repay Sir. Small knows that a Fengdu City god conceal, there has divine object in legend, so long as Sir to small asking for leniency, small is willing to tell Sir the position that the god hides.” Hears such words, Qiurong Wanxue is moved, the legend Fengdu City bright conceal, has had divine object in legend, but, who never having heard to obtain such god conceal, obtains in such legend divine object, now says from the Huang Jiao Fu mouth, that definitely will not have the mistake. „Huang Jiao Fu, Huang Jiao Fu, you also underestimated me.” Li Qi Ye shook the head, said: „If I must dig Fengdu City treasure, do not say that is god conceal, even if Mountain Treasure I can also take it, so long as I want, here does not have what thing I not to get so far as! You know why I will cause Fengdu City that person in the past? For other, that is not because I love the talent!” „Small confused, small confused.” Huang Jiao Fu is awkward, busy hits oneself slap on the face, said: „Small should not by villain's heart gentleman's abdomen.” „Was good, Huang Jiao Fu, do not act in a play with me, how many weights do you have I unclear?” Li Qi Ye beckons with the hand to say. „Small awareness Sir is Nine Heavens True Immortal, not with small haggling over.” Huang Jiao Fu knows one looked to the human, he patted the Li Qi Ye flatter greatly, said: „Small admires to Sir is such as the torrential river water, continuous, just like is” Sees Huang Jiao Fu so greatly to flatter, Qiurong Wanxue thinks somewhat does not know whether to laugh or cry, but, her Young Master is take action helps one another, Huang Jiao Fu so greatly flatters is also nothing unusual. Li Qi Ye beckoned with the hand, has broken flattering of Huang Jiao Fu, said: „Was good, do not flatter here.” The Huang Jiao Fu hollow laugh, has rubbed rubbing hands, looks at Li Qi Ye cautiously, he is waiting for the reply of Li Qi Ye . But Li Qi Ye is silent, he understands that this matter broke Fengdu City some rules, although said that Huang Jiao Fu and past Immortal Emperor Ming Du were also different, but, such matter, came regarding Fengdu City, eventually was not a good matter. Looks at Huang Jiao Fu that vital eye, Li Qi Ye also gently sighs in the heart, Huang Jiao Fu indeed is a talented person, no matter he is the human is a ghost, he indeed very much has the potential seedling, person who indeed is one very much has willpower, a ghost of never saying die! „I will say this matter with the Ancestral Stream master, but, is not now, after my something process, I will ask for leniency to you.” Li Qi Ye complied finally. In the past he has helped Immortal Emperor Ming Du, today, he is also willing to help the Huang Jiao Fu helping hand. „Many thanks Sir, no matter succeeds or not, Sir obligation cardinal virtue, Sir the graciousness of restoration, small keeps in mind eternally in the heart, always does not forget.” Huang Jiao Fu to low the head does obeisance, excited incomparable. Li Qi Ye beckons with the hand gently, said: „Ok, this is also a reason. I have handled on matter on hand, I go to ask for leniency to you, becomes with inadequate, looked at your assigning.” „Sir asked for leniency, small the heart full meaning, never has dared to forget.” Huang Jiao Fu said busily: „Does not know where Sir can go to? If in Fengdu City, small hoping is the Sir effect serve somebody faithfully!” „Night Sea, do you want to go?” Li Qi Ye looked at Huang Jiao Fu one smilingly, said carefreely. „Night Sea” Huang Jiao Fu had a scare, the hollow laugh said: „Night Sea, this, this small only feared that cannot go.” Li Qi Ye has smiled, seizes slender said: „I also think that you must for my effect serve somebody faithfully, that feared that is goes through fire or water does not refuse under any circumstances.” „Sir, is not small does not want.” Huang Jiao Fu painstakingly the face was saying: „Is only, Night Sea that place, is not we can go.” „Why your ghosts enable to go to Night Sea, what reason has?” Has stood in Qiurong Wanxue that side Li Qi Ye did not speak is also curious at this time, could not bear ask. The Huang Jiao Fu forced smile, said: „Causes regarding our ghosts, Night Sea is the restricted area, that place we must not, went is blind alley one.” „Why can't other places?” Qiurong Wanxue curiously said. Huang Jiao Fu shakes the head saying: „Night Sea has to subdue our thing, we must not, once went, is the suppression so is incessantly simple, even is vanish(ed) in a puff of smoke henceforth!” „That ferry boat boatman?” Qiurong Wanxue has filled curiously, said: „Why won't ferry boat boatman live by to subdue?” „ferry boat boatman causes with our ghosts is not the same road, although in Fengdu City, but, ferry boat boatman and we are completely different.” Huang Jiao Fu said. „What is not the same road? could it be that do you also divide the camp to be inadequate?” Qiurong Wanxue hears such news, has filled curiously, she has thought ferry boat boatman makes same as the ghost, is the Fengdu City local residents. „This I cannot say.” Huang Jiao Fu shook the head, said: „This matter small, although knows little, but, I cannot tell the madame you, but also invited madame please to forgive.” When hears „madame” such name, Qiurong Wanxue pink blushing face, is immediately burning, she secretly looked at Young Master one, but Li Qi Ye is calm and easy-going. „This issue did not want to make things difficult for he, Huang Jiao Fu indeed knew many things.” Li Qi Ye shakes the head to say with a smile: „Some matters he, if dares saying that definitely will be destroyed completely by Ancestral Stream.” „Sir said is, Sir said is, is not small is not willing saying that but Fengdu City has the Fengdu City custom.” Huang Jiao Fu echoes busily, then scratched the head, said: „What although is small is to be the Sir effect serve somebody faithfully, but, but, Night Sea small does not have the means to accompany Young Master to go.” „Was good, I am also only you.” Li Qi Ye beckons with the hand saying: Place that „I must go, you could not help me. You wait for my news, will have the good news I to tell you.” Huang Jiao Fu did obeisance to Li Qi Ye grateful has done obeisance, then left. After Huang Jiao Fu leaves, Qiurong Wanxue asked gently: „Young Master, do we go to Night Sea to do?” „Has a look.” Li Qi Ye has smiled, spoke of here, he was looking at the distant place, was silent. Qiurong Wanxue feels Li Qi Ye to have the concern, concrete is any concern, she is unable to know, no matter how, she silently with him. „Walks, goes to Night Sea, has a look well.” Li Qi Ye finally sigh with emotion said that he has received the First Ominous Grave key, now he momentarily can enter First Ominous Grave, but, he must have a look. The Ancestral Stream master has not convenient place, regarding something, something, as the Ancestral Stream master, the Fengdu City protector, he dreaded that something were done extremely, must draw on that type of ghost thing. The Ancestral Stream master does not facilitate, does not facilitate take action, but, he is convenient! This also handles something for him! Qiurong Wanxue rushes to Night Sea with Li Qi Ye , but, Li Qi Ye does not worry to rush to Night Sea obviously immediately, he strolls, even is a little absent-minded, Qiurong Wanxue understands that Young Master has the concern. When Li Qi Ye brings Qiurong Wanxue is rushing to Night Sea, discovered that has external cultivator also hurriedly to rush to Night Sea, in fact, came many young cultivator in this time Fengdu City, even are usually more than ten times. Moreover, many young cultivator round trip in a hurry, as if are has any important matter to be the same, but, Qiurong Wanxue thinks that Night Sea turned clear, this indeed has the important matter. „Remote Cloud, Dark Blue River and Misty Field, some the big sects and countries people in various boundary various territories came.” Qiurong Wanxue pays attention these anxiously cultivator hurriedly, has recognized some young cultivator origins, she also with amazement said. „This was nothing unusual, has the huge matter, soon pierced the day. Look, waits for First Ominous Grave to open, do not say that various boundary various wild the big sects and countries, even if Ancestral Realm that crowd of old things only feared that cannot sit still!” Li Qi Ye said lightly. Heard such words, Qiurong Wanxue had a scare, has pulled out an cold air/Qi, said: „Ancestral Realm does Deities also want the world of mortals?” „Deities?” Li Qi Ye has smiled, shakes the head saying: „Are they also competent the name god? Undeniably, some old monsters indeed have strength founding of the nation Title as God, but, they are not the gods! Is the ghost thing!” Qiurong Wanxue had a scare, the gentle voice said gently: „Young Master, this saying cannot speak irresponsibly, has in entire Nether Sacred World in Ancestral Realm is not having to be possible the status of peer, this, this saying, if passes on, only fears to be able with Nether Sacred World all Ghost race for the enemy.” „Relax, one crowd of Monsters and Demons I have not cared, hey, I also waited for that to bury very long damned thing to crawl.” Li Qi Ye serene, said. Qiurong Wanxue sighed in the heart gently, no longer urged, but, she was curious, said: „Ancestral Realm should, the hearsay previous time not open Ancestral Realm to the present also shortly, Ancestral Realm is impossible to open within these years again.” „They would the opportunity.” Li Qi Ye said: „Believes me, when the time comes some people will unable to sit still, look, some people must go crazy!” Qiurong Wanxue secretly has pulled out an cold air/Qi, the Ancestral Realm Deities world of mortals, actually this will have how is it picture! Some rumors said that in the past received Chan Yang is Successor time, the Ancestral Realm only getting down same person, at that time, innumerable Ghost race welcomed, Immortal Emperor Lineage Sect was no exception, heard, once sent some people to greet including Myriad Bone Imperial Throne! The Deities world of mortals, thinks of this point, in the Qiurong Wanxue heart one cold, or this, just like her Young Master said that could it be that this must pierce the day really! Qiurong Wanxue does not know that this is going what happened, but, she understands that must cloud over, has the important matter that she does not know to occur! In fact, when Li Qi Ye and Qiurong Wanxue entered Ancestral Stream the news has spread. Next